


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by KelpieChaos



Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Yusuke hummed when he'd had a good day. It was something it had taken them a while to realize, and something that had taken them a while to appreciate. For the longest time, Yusuke would choke out the notes as soon as he noticed them, shooting Akira a glance that was half shame and half weary fear. But now Akira could kiss him as soon as he was through the door, and both their mouths would resonate with whatever melody had struck Yusuke that night.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Shukita Halloween: Intimacy + Dancing

Yusuke hummed when he'd had a good day. It was something it had taken them a while to realize, and something that had taken them a while to appreciate. For the longest time, Yusuke would choke out the notes as soon as he noticed them, shooting Akira a glance that was half shame and half weary fear. But now Akira could kiss him as soon as he was through the door, and both their mouths would resonate with whatever melody had struck Yusuke that night.

It was the highlight of Akira's day. He loved to loop his arms up around Yusuke's narrow shoulders, still so thin even after all these years and all Akira's meals. He'd tuck his head against the side of Yusuke's neck and feel as Yusuke wrapped him up in a loose but secure embrace in return. There they'd stay, swaying lightly in place some nights and spinning circles around their apartment on others, until Yusuke's song had sung its path.

Breathless - with joy, with love, with exertion - they'd sit down for dinner, chatting and laughing and contemplating their way through their days to each other. Dishes clinked in the sink and their elbows brushed as they washed up together.

Taking turns in the bathroom, they still high fived, baton-passing the vacated space. It never failed to make Akira giggle, to get Yusuke to smile. Pajamas donned, nightly ablutions done, they'd crawl into bed. Yusuke always ran cold, and, no matter how many times he'd done it, Akira still jumped as frigid fingertips found their way around his stomach to pull him into the curve of Yusuke's body. Shuffling, Akira stretched to reach for the covers that Yusuke had left halfway down their shins. Pulling them up and over their shoulders, he settled back, grinning into the pillow as Yusuke hummed sleepy content notes.

His last thought more nights than not was that being curled up close enough that their lungs worked together, sleepy but not worn out, was the highlight of his night.


End file.
